Clocks are instruments that show time on a display unit and are provided in various types depending on the uses and purposes, and examples include a wristwatch, a wall clock, and a table clock. Further, there are not only analog clocks having an hour hand and a minute hand, but electronic clocks showing hour/minute/second by displaying numbers.
When using these various clocks, users generally have to appropriately align the angles of their eyes and the display unit in order to easily check time. For example, as for a watch, as shown in FIG. 1, a user needs to turns his/her wrist at an appropriate angle in order to check time. Further, wall clocks needs to be installed with the display unit accurately aligned for a user to easily check time.
Accordingly, if a display unit is automatically aligned at an angle without a user adjusting the angle of the display unit every time he/she checks time, it would be considerably easier to check time.